Wedding
by Lil DragonLex
Summary: Botan's getting married! But to whom? Koenma? Kurama? Hiei?


AN: It's going to be a Western wedding because I don't know how they do traditional Japanese weddings. Plus there will be changes in the order of wedding procedures and the procedures themselves, but not a lot. Everyone is around 19, expect for Botan, Koenma, and Yoko Kurama for obvious reasons. Hiei and Yukina's age is unknown but not older than the three said.

-------------------------------------------

He walked to the front of the temple mentally getting ready for the wedding ceremony. In his mind, he check off what had already been done and what still needed to be done. Once he got to the front he looked back to the aisle to which he walked from. There were beautiful flowers of very kind decorated on the walls and chairs. The flower that was the most used was peonies.

The flower that was her name. Thinking of her, his eyes became soft and gentle. He walked up to a nearby peony and started to stroke its small petals. So smooth, like the way her skin looked.

She loved white peonies. So he was only too happy to give her many white peonies for this day. Of course there were roses here as well. Red roses being the most dominate. His favorite. Roses and peonies didn't always look good together, but in this case it did. White and the red together made pink. Her favorite color. At a quick glance, one would think that the flowers were of a pink color.

He went back to the front of the temple, standing where the priest was suppose to stand and took another look at the temple. Besides the flowers, candles of every bright color lit the temple giving it more of a lovely, romantic feel. Perfect for a wedding.

Despite the some what large size of the temple, there were few chairs that only filled up about half of the temple. There wouldn't be many guests. He was actually surprised that she wanted a small wedding and invited so few people besides their usual group. He had thought that she would want a big wedding with everyone that she knew to witness it. Botan knew a lot of people. But apparently, she had always wanted a small one with people that were close to her and the groom to be there. Even when she was alive.

"Hey, Kurama, you ready for the big moment?" he heard his friend Yusuke say.

Kurama smiled. "I admit that I do feel a bit nervous."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Yusuke said surprisingly understanding.

"Oh, and what do you mean?" Kurama asked curious.

"Well, pretty soon it's going to be Keiko and me here. It makes me all nervous. It's funny how that thought makes me feel all squirmy inside. I can't wait for the day to come and yet..."

"And yet?" Kurama inquired, really curious now. It wasn't often that Yusuke would not finish what he was saying without being interrupted. Especially if Kuwabara and Keiko were not present.

"Yet, I'm scared. I've never felt like this before. Even when I was facing an opponent that I knew was way stronger than me. And it frightens me," Yusuke confessed softly.

"You have something else to be afraid of Urameshi, me. For I am going to beat you one of these days," Kuwabara exclaimed coming to where the two were.

"You moron! There is no way that I would ever be scared of you! I could beat you at any day at any time!" Yusuke proclaimed.

He didn't seem mad that Kuwabara overheard what he and Kurama were talking about. Only with the fact that Kuwabara was once again saying how he could beat Yusuke. It only proved how much of a best friend Yusuke considered Kuwabara. Now if only he would start calling Kuwabara by his first name and visa versa.

"Oh yeah?" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah," Yusuke shot back.

"Then how about right here and right now?" Kuwabara challenged.

"You're on!" Yusuke accepted.

Just about when the two were about to beat the crap out of each other, Kurama quickly stepped in between them. "Please settle down. If you two start fighting, think about the tuxes that you two would mess up during your brawl."

"I wouldn't mind if this stupid tux got messed up," Hiei said walking up to them with a scowl. His hands were fussing with his tie and it was obvious that he hated the black tux with a passion.

"You're lucky for today Urameshi. I have to worry about my tux getting dirty or you would be eating dirt," Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Don't you mean you would be the one eating dirt?" Yusuke said adjusting his tie and smirked.

All of them were in black tuxes for the occasion, but in different styles. Kurama wanted to wear a deep magenta one and Yusuke his usual non-uniformed green school uniformed but a more formal one. However, Keiko and Botan wouldn't hear of it and threaten both men with a beating that they would never forget if they did wear the said suits. Of course this was after Keiko slapped Yusuke several times when he announced what he was wearing for the wedding.

"Don't start again. Keiko and Botan will both be very angry when they find out you two fought in the temple," Kurama said warningly.

"Then let's go outside. That way we don't mess up any of the decorations while we fight," Yusuke smirked.

"I'm with him," Hiei said with his own smirk.

"You just want to get out of that tux," Kurama pointed out.

"Hn. Nothing wrong with that."

"You guys can go. But I'll stay here. I don't want to miss my darling Yukina when she gets here," Kuwabara said with little hearts in his eyes. He was imaging Yukina in a wedding gown of her own.

Hiei growled and glared at the love sick man.

"So I guess we'll be staying inside," Yusuke said a bit disappointed. He put his hands on the back of his head.

"Yes. You should be staying inside for the wedding is about to start," Koenma said coming to where they were. He was in his teenage form and wearing a black tux as well.

"Okay everyone. In positions," Kuwabara said happily. The others looked at him weirdly. Kuwabara loved weddings a bit too much.

When they got into positions, they noticed for the first time that the guests had all arrived. Every seat was taken. Yep, the wedding was defiantly on its way.

---------- Koenma ----------

"George, listen carefully. I want you to go inside that room and then tell me what kind of wedding dress Botan is wearing," Koenma said to his blue oni worker and pointing at a door across from where they were standing. He was in his teenage form and without his pacifier.

"What? Me?" George asked pointing to himself.

"Yes you," Koenma said.

"But what if they won't let me in?" George asked scared.

"Then find another way of getting in that they won't notice!" Koenma said pushing George towards the room where Botan and the other girls should be in. They were in the front of the temple.

"But Koenma-sama! I don't want to go in there!" George cried out. He did not want to go inside and then get slapped by Keiko when she finds out that he was there.

"Well I don't care what you want right now! Just go in there!" Koenma yelled out to his employee and still pushing him. George really got on his nerves sometimes.

"Please Koenma-sama! Don't make me go in there!" George cried out one more time in one last futile attempt. The door getting ever closer. Was it him, or did the door somehow move closer to him? George thought that he would faint.

Fortunately for him, another ferry girl called to Koenma.

"Koenma-sama! You must be very happy today!" she said brightly.

Koenma stopped pushing George to reply. "Yes, I am very happy today."

"Well, got to get my seat. I'll see you later Koenma-sama!" she waved to him before going deeper inside the temple.

"Okay," he gave a small wave back and then turned around. "Now George. You- George?" he looked to where George had been standing before only to find that he had escaped.

"Grr. When I find him I'm going to..." Koenma said underneath his breathe as he walked out of the temple to try and find the blue oni. He mumbled more threats of what he was going to do to George. None of them very pretty. Some of them would've made Hiei proud.

When he got back inside the temple after not having to locate the oni several minutes later, he ran into Shizuru.

"What are you still doing back here? The wedding is about to start. You know we can't have the wedding without you," she informed him.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks," he said, still a bit irritated that he was unable to find George and the style of the wedding dress Botan was wearing first, even if he wasn't suppose to know until the wedding begins. Guess he'll find out soon enough. But he wanted to know before everyone else!

As he walked up to the front, he noticed that all of the seats were already taken. One of them was holding a blue oni who was trying to hide beneath a rather large hat and coat.

Koenma sent a glare in the oni's way as he went pass him. George visibly flinched.

Then he heard Yusuke say dejectedly, "So I guess we'll be staying inside."

"Yes. You should be staying inside for the wedding is about to start," he said as he came up to them.

"Okay everyone. In positions," Kuwabara said cheerfully. Koenma looked at him oddly.

---------- Hiei ----------

"Stupid tux," Hiei muttered as the music started to play.

His hands went up to his tie again and began to fuss with it. A scowl was on his face. To anyone that was watching, it would appear that Hiei was trying to loosen his tie. However, what he was really trying to do was untie his tie. He hated it!

He also hated the fact that he had to wear a human suit for the wedding. With the stupid tie that Kurama tied too tight.

Stupid Kurama.

Stupid human weddings.

STUPID TIE!!! GET OFF HIM!!!

He wanted his katana. He wanted it right now. But Botan had forbid weapons. She had argued that he might lose his temper and start killing or harming people with it. He of course had protested. And so the two of them had glared and yelled at each other for a good two hours or more. She obviously had won. He seethed over the fact for days.

But really. He wouldn't kill everybody. There was only one person he could think of killing. He'd joyfully do it right now too with his bare hands.

He looked to the side and grained his teeth.

"My sweet Yukina looks so pretty today," Kuwabara said dreamily.

Yup. Only one person had to die. And that person was Kuwabara.

Hiei growled and then looked to the object of Kuwabara's affections. His twin sister.

Yukina was walking down the aisle to where the men where. She was very pretty in a soft pink dress that touched the floor and left a tiny bit of a trail. He couldn't see it, but her back was bare. Good thing Kuwabara couldn't see it either. The dress sparkled as she moved gracefully. Hiei's eyes softened slightly as he watched his sister walk. He heard people 'Ahh' at how pretty Yukina was.

One of these days he may tell her who he was to her.

May.

Key word.

Highly unlikely though.

When Yukina got up to the front, she turned left. Opposite where the guys were standing on the right. She looked at Kuwabara and smiled at him. Kuwabara made a big goofy smile and did a big wave back.

Kuwabara had to die. Soon.

Yukina then noticed Hiei looking at her and then turned her head a bit to smile sweetly at him. He quickly turned away to look back at the aisle.

He saw just in time to see the baka's older sister almost done with her walk. She was wearing a dress similar to Yukina but in a pale yellow that made her hair boldly stand out. No doubt Botan said that the girls could wear what ever color they wanted but the dress had to be the same style.

Shizuru finished her walk and then stood next to Yukina. Keiko was up next. Like Yukina and Shizuru, she was wearing the same style dress. But hers was the color blue which suited her very nicely.

Hiei was sure that Yusuke saw drooling at the sight of Keiko. When he moved his eyes to where Yusuke was, he saw that the other man's mouth was ajar and a line of drool was coming down from it. Yeah, Hiei had great friends.

When Keiko stopped next to Shizuru, a different kind of music was played. Hiei saw that all the guests got up on their feet and turned to face the back.

At the back of the temple was a lone figure. The reason why Hiei was wearing human clothes and a tie too tight. The reason why he was there at all.

And she was looking beautiful.

Hiei barely noticed the fact that his eyes soften a great deal and that his own mouth was slightly agape.

---------- Kurama ----------

Kurama naturally heard Hiei growl at Kuwabara for staring at Yukina. He chuckled silently to himself. It was cute that Hiei was being an overprotected brother to Yukina.

Too bad Hiei didn't know that Yukina had already found out who her brother was. Years ago. She was just waiting for him to tell her himself.

Kurama's attention soon was turned back to the procession. There goes Shizuru, looking lovely in her pale yellow gown. And there is Keiko right behind her. Kurama was sure that Yusuke had to be drooling over the sight of his future wife. Kurama turned his head slightly and wasn't disappointed when he saw Yusuke dribble saliva.

Kurama sighed at the ex-detective's childish behavior.

Then he heard the music change. He looked up find that everyone who had been previously sitting down had stood up. At the back of the temple, he saw the reason why.

Botan was standing there looking very beautiful in her wedding gown. Kurama's eyes became gentle at the sight of her. She was the picture of loveliness.

Before she started to walk a large man went up to her and she wrapped one of her arm around his. Very soon after, people began to take pictures of her and her escort. He could see her smile her sweet smile at them. Her eyes had a happy glow to them. She moved with such grace that Kurama never saw.

Her white wedding dress left a long trail behind her. The gown adored her slim body perfectly. Proudly showing all of her curves. Her face, painted slightly with make up. She was trying to go with the natural look. It fit her perfectly. Her lips a soft pink and her cheeks tinted a bit red. In her pale hands, a bouquet of wild flowers that she would soon throw to bachelor women was being held. On her neck was a lone gem. She had no other jewelry except for two small earrings that shimmered in the light.

Everyone was enchanted with the bride.

"She's gorgeous," he heard his mother say from the front row where the guests where.

Kurama whole heartedly agree. His mother and step-father were both there to witness this day. Koenma had a spell on them so if they saw any demons or other beings that did not have a human form, would appear human in their eyes. Also if someone mentioned anything pertaining to Renkai or Makai or any other subject related to that, all they would hear is boring topics like the whether. It was a some what powerful spell.

Botan paused once more to allow another Renkai photographer to take another picture of her. When she finally got to the front, she kissed her escort on the cheeks in thanks for walking her and then she smiled brightly at all of her friends. When she turned to him, Kurama felt himself smile just as brightly.

He really did love her.

---------- Koenma ----------

Lovely. She was so lovely. And beautiful too. Picture perfect. And gorgeous.

He heard Kurama's mother say, "She's gorgeous."

Yes. She really was.

He could see how happy she was walking down the aisle. She probably couldn't wait until she got to where they were. He chuckled silently to himself as Kurama once did moments ago. If she did really wanted to get here quick, she was hiding it very well. She was always stopping so the photographers could take more pictures.

He saw her strain just a little on her smile. The others most likely have missed that little detail but Koenma didn't. He knew her far too long. Ever since the day she came to Renkai to be judged hundreds of years ago. His father saw her good soul and then decided to make her a ferry girl. He met on her first day of the job. They've been friends ever since. And then became closer.

And specking of his father, he was the one to escort the bride down the aisle. When they finally got to the front she kissed him on the cheeks as a thank you and smiled brightly at them all. Then she turned around once more so a photographer could take a solo picture of her before turning around again to face the priest.

The priest in question was none other than Genkai!

Who knew that the old woman was qualified to perform marriages?

When Yusuke found out about this little fact about his teacher, he immediately asked her to do his wedding with Keiko. Kuwabara asked as well for him and Yukina. Good thing Hiei was not there or Kuwabara would have to face a very angry older brother. But it was amusing to see Keiko whack Yusuke with a very red face. But good thing for Yusuke, Genkai was feeling generous that day and agreed to be the one to marry Yusuke and Keiko saying that at least she would do that for her one and only student.

For Kuwabara, she said that she had to see if he would be alive after he asks Yukina to marry him. And only then would she even consider it. Kuwabara, being the person he was, was left in confusion.

Oh what good times they had. Koenma hoped that it would last for a while longer. He knew that they were still human and would die soon. Well, in Yusuke's case, mostly human. At least he had Botan to keep him company. She would always be there for him, of that he was certain.

She was the first person to see him for the person he was and not because he was the heir to the throne of Renkai. Heck, she didn't even know whose son he was until a week after they met! The big Jr. stamped on his forehead didn't even faze her. Only because she didn't know what it meant. But than again, he couldn't blame her. She was still new. At least she didn't change her attitude towards him when she found out who he was. Much.

The sound of footsteps in front of him interrupted his thoughts. It was Genkai who walked to where the priest is supposed to stand.

She cleared her throat before specking, "We are gathered here today to witness this beautiful (mutters young to which everyone hears. Those who knew what she meant tried to stifle a laugh in vain. Shiori and her husband were left in the dark) bride with... this... in holy matrimony."

Nearly everyone giggled in amusement. Even Botan was giggling softly. The groom narrowed his eyes.

"Now, both of you repeat after me when it's your turn," Genkai said and then spoke the normal vows for a wedding.

Koenma could feel his lips moving to form the words when it was the groom's turn to say them.

---------- Normal point of view ----------

"To make things short because I don't want to be here any more than I have to," Genkai said. "And I know someone else who doesn't want to either."

There was a grumble heard and the gang and some of the guests all laughed softly.

"So do you, groom, take this lovely woman to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" she asked.

(AN: I don't know the exact words. This is as close to it as I could get. I've only actually witnessed three weddings when I was a kid. Years ago.)

"Hn. I do," he said and then put a beautiful ring on Botan's finger.

"And do you, Botan, take him to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" she asked again.

Botan answered softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "I do," she too put a ring on his finger.

"If anyone feels that these two should not be together, speck now or kept your mouth shut. Let me warn you though since I'm feeling charitable today because today is a wedding, if you do speck, you must have a death wish," Genkai calmly said as if it was an everyday thing to say.

Hiei glared at all the guests, daring them to object to his and Botan's marriage. The guests in returned laughed nervously. Some of them even sat deeper in their seats or moved their chairs back a bit.

"How did Shuichi ever get a best friend like that?" Shiori's husband asked quietly to his wife.

Shiroi just shrugged. Her son had the most unusual friends.

When no one spoke, Genkai continued, "Then I pronounce you two, husband and wife."

"Still," Yusuke muttered. He and Kuwabara laughed.

Kurama elbowed them in the ribs. Hard.

"Ow," they said in unison and in pain.

Botan and Hiei shared a soft kiss. Botan had to bend down to kiss her mate and now husband. Seeing this, Kuwabara laughed again. He should have learned his lesson from before because Kurama hit him again. Only this time it was harder.

So as Kuwabara was whimpering in pain and Yukina tending to him, Kurama and Koenma went up to Hiei and dragged him away from Botan who was being congratulated by the guests.

"Remember Hiei, you better take good care of Botan," Kurama said warningly to his short best friend. They already had this conversation when Hiei and Botan became mates, but they felt like they needed to have it again.

"And if you don't, I'll put you in jail and throw away the keys," Koenma threatened.

"Hn. Do you really think that I would hurt her?" Hiei asked.

"No," Kurama admitted. "But you do know that she is almost like my little sister. I love her and if anything happens to her I'll kill you."

"Just don't hurt her. She's my best friend," and with that Koenma, the person who gave Botan away, left to find his love, Ayame.

Hiei nodded to his best man before going to his wife. He could see the bite mark that he put on her exactly one year ago this same day in his mind's eye. It took Botan almost six months after that to convince him to marry her the human way after that day.

But before he could make it near her, Mukuro stopped him.

"Interesting wedding Hiei," she said.

"Hn."

"Congratulations to you and your mate. Take good care of her. You won't find another one like her," she nodded to Botan and then to her heir before disappearing in the small crowd.

Then he went up to Botan and grabbed her hand in his, which also brought her attention to him.

"Let's get out of here," he said softly in her ear.

She nodded in agreement and then said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

And as Hiei carried Botan bridal style and ran off with her, Botan threw her bouquet of flowers behind her. All the unmarried women tried to catch it, only to have it land in Keiko's arms, who was standing right next to Yusuke.

A loud YEAH was heard, to which the running couple didn't hear. They were too caught up in their own bliss.


End file.
